Missing Your Touch
by MJLS
Summary: Rogue finds her way down towards the medical bay, where she finds someone in the backroom. What if something happens to her that she never expected. What's a girl to do then?...R&R please, RYRO


**Beta : **Sublime Angel, love ya girl 3

**Pairing : **Rogue/Pyro (Marie/John)

**Summary : **Rogue finds her way down towards the medical bay, where she finds someone in the backroom. What if something happens to her that she never expected. What's a girl to do then?...

* * *

The blue hallway of the underground base of the school was practically empty, except for some storage closets pushed against the iron walls. They contained the leather suits of the X-men, only worn during battles or training sessions. Her high heels and soft breathing were the only sounds heard through the hall as she walked towards the medical room at the other side. A small smile played on Marie's lips as she realized that she was still useful, even though she had taken the cure, which only stopped working after a few months. She was still accepted in Xavier's school for mutants, something she was grateful for, ever since she found out she was a mutant, it had been her only home.

The reason why she was going towards the medical bay was because she helped Beast with tests on different kinds of powers on a regular basis. It was the least she could do. Marie had already graduated and remained in the big mansion, having moved to a teacher's room instead of a student's, to help some of the newer students to cope with the fact that they had powers now and that they had to learn how to control them. She had gone through it herself and the students knew it, perhaps that was why they prefer to come and talk with her instead of talking to Storm, or Logan for that matter.

Smiling to herself, the doors towards the medical bay opened automatically. She was wearing a top that slightly resembled a corset, it was dark red, embedded with some pearls while her black pants were safely tucked into her dark brown boots, adorned by some fake lighter brown fur. She was wearing elbow high, yet fingerless, gloves.

Her brown eyes looked around the room, in search for Beast but no avail. Frowning, she looked in the next room, which was connected to the medical bay with a normal door. Maybe Beast was there. As silently as she could, Rogue opened the door, peeking inside for any sign of the big blue and furry, but friendly nontheless, mutant.

Her eyes widened slightly as she saw someone laying on the table. Blondish brown hair covered his head and a small part of his eyes. They were closed though but his chest was rising up and down, letting her know the young boy was still alive.

She frowned, walking into the room completely and closing the door behind her just as silently so she wouldn't wake the boy up. Marie felt a strange feeling of familiarity as she walked closer towards him. A small smile graced her lips as she tried to guess how old he was. He looked to be around her age, 25, maybe older. Even if he was, he could easily pass as someone who was 19. Her long and delicate fingers whipped some of the blond hair out of his eyes and Rogue looked with sympathy at the young boy, wondering how he got here in the first place.

Marie noticed he was wearing some black cargo pants, rather loosely hanging around his hips, even though you couldn't see it pretty well with the fact that he was laying down. His chest was bare, and probably rather cold against the metal of the hospital cot - something Marie had always hated about them- telling her that Beast had probably checked on him recently. His chest wasn't pale, nor was it tanned. It was between the two, but even though the metal of the cot was cold, his skin felt so warm when she let her fingers trace over his abs.

Her soft brown eyes fell on a head wound, still swollen but clearly already taken care of, stitches and all. After looking closer at the wound, she realized it had bits of frozen ice around the edges. Frowning, she wondered how they got there in the first place but banned the thought out of her mind.

Her fingers brushed slightly across the wound as she placed his hair behind his ears. The feeling of familiarity wouldn't go away as she looked at the young boy. Her other hand automatically grabbed his hand in her own, noticing how cold it was. Her thumb caressed his hand as she stared at him for the longest time.

"Stop...staring.." A whisper escaped from the young boy's lips. Rogue gasped a little, recognizing the voice but not enough to place it. She smiled and let her hand trace along his cheek, causing him to keep his eyes closed and give in to her touch. When she wanted to move her hand back to her side, his other free hand held it there and he turned his head and softly kissed the tops of her fingers.

Rogue frowned a little at the movement but she couldn't help but smile at the affection he was giving her, something she hadn't had since she got her powers back.

"You're not sucking the life out of me..don't tell me you really took the cure?" He muttered, slowly opening his eyes but closing them again as the blinding light above the bed shined on them. Rogue's heart stopped beating as he decided to open them again, focusing on her face instead of the light above him.

His chocolate brown eyes looked straight into hers, not taking his gaze off of her, the young boy sat up slowly, wincing in pain a little while his hand reached for his head, and swung his legs over the side so he could face her even better, his hand still holding her hand up on his cheek.

"I missed your touch." He smiled slightly, kissing the tops of her fingers again before he let her hand go. Rogue didn't speak as she kept eye contact with her friend. She didn't trust her voice as emotions were raging inside of her. He chuckled a little at her silence and shook his head.

"You haven't changed a bit Rogue..." He whispered, caressing her cheek this time, Rogue took a deep breath and smiled brightly

"I missed you John." She muttered back at him, finally breaking the eye contact and fixing her brown eyes on the blue floor instead. His hand moved under her chin, practically forcing her to face him.

"You didn't answer my question Rogue." He simply said, ignoring her words. Rogue's eyes were sad as she looked into his eyes, knowing he was going to be disappointed in her, but since when did she care? She never cared what John though about her before, so why now? Her mind wandered to the time when they were still in school together. It was then that she realized, she had always searched and tried to get Pyro's approval, even though it might have gotten her into trouble. He intrigued her, with his brown eyes and his shoulder long blond hair.

He wasn't exactly bad looking either.

"I...took the cure at first," she whispered, he didn't look all too shocked when she said this but kept his silence as she continued , "...but it failed after the first five months. Afterwards, I realized I just had to learn how to control my powers, even though it was a hard task. But finally, after two months, I finally managed to touch people without sucking the life out of them. I felt so proud of myself that day." She finished with a smile.

Pyro smiled at her, glad to know that she actually found a way to control her deadly powers. His hand, which he stopped caressing her cheek with, grabbed her both hands and held them. He jumped off the hospital cot, careful enough so he wouldn't fall -as he was wearing a pair of black socks, something that caused the floor to be rather slippery all of the sudden- so he was standing in front of her as their hands were the only things between them.

"Then why are you still wearing those gloves?" He asked smirking, looking down on her as she was slightly shorter than him. His blond hair had grown so much since she last saw him, until it actually came down to his shoulders, and it looked like it was in a desperate need of a haircut.

"Because they look cool on this top." she smirked back, making eye contact again as he chuckled slightly. Letting go of her hands and accepting the answer she gave him, he wrapped his warm arms around her waist, which was slightly bare because of the shortness of the top. Rogue gasped slightly at the sudden warmth around her waist and looked down, his hands were placed carefully on her sides, pulling her small and thin body against his own while he leaned against the medical cot.

Marie looked up again and raised an eyebrow at Pyro who looked quite happy with the fact he was touching her without being hurt himself. The soft fabric of her top felt like satin against his skin. Causing him to shudder slightly. She opened her mouth to say something but his lips caught her own before she could even mutter a word or think about it in the first place.

His body was leaning over hers, so Rogue was actually bending backwards during the kiss. One of Pyro's hands carefully moved to her back to support her, something she didn't mind as she wrapped her own arms around his waist, which was a lot thinner since she last hugged him, and pulled him closer to her own body as she responded to the kiss coming from one of her former friends.

"You know..." He whispered against her lips as the kiss slowly ended. Rogue opened her eyes, only to be stared at by those chocolate brown orbs, something she could completely drown in whenever they were cuddled up on the couch before the war, before he turned to the Brotherhood.

"What?" She giggled, still bending backwards a little, his hand supporting her back as he gave her another small kiss on the lips.

"I missed doing that." he smirked.

* * *

**R&R** please...reviews make me smile and I cannot lie...

Hope ya all like this one as much as I do


End file.
